The Fast and the Furiously Crazy
by SParkie96
Summary: What do you get with a fast Herbie, a furious Bumblebee, a need for speed Ben, a long lost cousin of the Parkers, and a Leo who can't drive? Insanity! Justin Bieber inside. No flames. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fast and the Furiously Crazy**

* * *

Summary: What do you get when you have a racing "Love Bug", a furious 2010 yellow Chevy Camaro, a need for speed demon Ben Tennyson, a distant cousin of the Parker sibs who is a fan of Ben's sis, and a caught in the mix Sami Parker and her black Camaro? Insanity for everyone else!

Disclaimer: I own Sami, the Gem Gang, Leno, and Butch. Nothing else. Oh and I own the black Camaro.

Warning: No Flames. Used to Roast Miley Cyrus.

* * *

**Chapter One: Leo Can't Drive**

* * *

Mikaela Banes, Ben Tennyson, on Sami Parker's lap and Sam Witwicky sat in the back of the 2010 Chevy Camaro, Bumblebee with Leo Spitz in the driver's seat with a driving instructor in the passenger seat.

"We're gonna die!" Ben Tennyson screamed. Leo nearly hit the tree in front of them. Correction, the seventeenth tree in front of them.

"Clearly, you're not gonna pass the driver's test!" Kaela screamed.

"It was only a tree!" Leo screamed back. The instructor held onto the seat for dear life.

"That was like the tenth one you almost hit, dude!" Sami yelled.

"Shut up! I got this!" Leo protested.

"Just pull over, Leo! Are you trying to kill us?" Sam yelled.

"Trying?" Ben asked. Bumblebee came to a halt, his breaks screeching a bit, causing the passengers to fly forward in their seats. Ben went flying and hit the windshield. Outside the car, Sari Sumdac and a human Bumblebee or BB, laughed in amusement.

"Now my face hurts!" Ben complained as the humans climbed out of the car.

"I told you to put on the seat belt! You could've fit." Sami said as she cracked her back.

"It's not my fault he doesn't know how to drive!" Ben said, accusingly pointing a finger at Leo.

"I know how." Leo argued.

"That's what you said the last four times!" Mikaela said.

The instructor climbed out of the Camaro, then fell to the ground,

"That. Was the worst driving I have ever seen in my years as a driver's Ed teacher! I bet a monkey could parallel park better than you!" the instructor yelled as he ripped up Leo's driving results. He marched off in a huff. Leo hung his head and climbed into the back seat of Bumblebee. Sami and Ben went to Sami's 2010 black Camaro and Sam and Mikaela got into the front seats of Bee. Sari stood and waited until BB transformed into a yellow detective subcompact, before climbing into it.

"Are you guys heading back to the college?" Sam asked as he called out the window to Sami,

"Nuh, we got to get to the race tracks. Some idiot is racing a bug in the motorcycle race." Sami called back.

"A bug?" Sam asked. Sami nodded before heading off. Sari and BB were racing Sami there. Sam kicked Bumblebee's engines into gear and followed after.

* * *

"I can't believe we're actually going to the Middleton 5K races!" Ben yelled in excitement.

"It's for Council business, and the race isn't really legal." Sami said.

"Dang it!" Ben hollered. Sari and BB decided to go home in a fit of boredom.

"What do you mean, dang it? You're lucky I decided to bring you with!" Sami yelled.

"One, it's Council business. And two, if it isn't legal, why are we going?" Ben asked.

"Okay, I seriously have to get you checked out for deafness or A.D.D." Sami sighed. Ben huffed and crossed his arms with a pout, slouching in his seat.

"I do not have A.D.D." Ben mumbled.

"Sure." Sami said. They drove in silence for the next half hour. They pulled up to a giant silver gate.

"This is the place." Sami said, pressing a button to get in.

"Name?" a voice asked through the speaker.

"Yo Butch, it's Dark Rider. Let me in." Sami said through the box. Ben mouthed out 'Dark Rider' in confusion. Sami waved him off.

"Rider! Why didn't you say so? Roll yourself in here!" Butch said excitedly. The gate opened and the Camaro was let through.

"Dude! This place is hacking awesome! And major cool!" Ben exclaimed. Sami chuckled and continued until they reached the track. A fat little Italian Man stood at his booth, two big security guards stood by his side.

"Leno!" Sami called, putting her sunglasses on. Her hair changed to black. Ben just wore a baseball cap and sunglasses.

The Italian turned and looked at her, a smile on his face, "Ah, Dark Rider. To what do I owe the honor?" Leno asked, his accent noticeable.

"What's this I hear about a little bug racing in the motorcycle race?" Sami asked. Leno laughed.

"I'm afraid I couldn't keep the young man away. He insisted that he raced tonight, but the only race available was the Motorcycle Race 500." the Italian said.

"He?" Sami repeated.

"I believe his name was Mac. He didn't look like a Mac. He didn't even look like a man. Or teenage boy. More like a teenage girl. I couldn't see his face. His friend did most of the talking." Leno said.

"Uh, huh." Sami said, looking over her glasses, blue eyes ablaze.

"Was there a reason he needed to race this instant?" Ben asked. Leno looked down at the boy.

"And who might this be?" Leno asked. Sami looked at Ben.

"This would be-" Sami started.

"Maxwell, but my friends call me Max. Or Plumber Boy." Ben said.

"Pleased to meet you. And what is your relationship with Rider, Plumber Boy?" Leno asked.

"She's my cousin. Twice removed. But we tight like glue." Ben said.

"Really now? And what might your expertise be?" Leno asked.

"I'm more of a hover boarder. Hovering is the thing, boarding is my game." the boy said. Sami rolled her eyes.

"Interesting. We could use a few more boarders." the heavy man said, holding out a hand for Ben to shake. Ben complied with the shake.

"Okay, back to the original topic. Why did this 'Mac' person need to race ASAP?" Sami asked.

"I have no idea. I'm guessing he has something to try and prove. Maybe you could race him one of these times. You know, to show him his place in the racing world." Leno said.

"Thanks. I'll make sure to schedule that sometime." Sami said.

"Do you guys do half time shows? To keep the crowd entertained?" Ben asked. Leno laughed heartily.

"Why yes, my good man, we do have half time shows. Tonight's entertainer is especially special for our younger race fans." Leno said.

"And this would be?" Sami asked.

"YOU UP FOR ANOTHER SONG?" a younger voice yelled.

"Oh god no." Ben said.

"Yes, this particular singer has a way for my teenage girl fans." Leno chuckled.

"You brought Justin Bieber to a race competition?" Ben asked in disgust. Sami, again, rolled her eyes.

"He was the cheapest I could find. All he asked was a free race. And he seems to be a fan of yours, Rider." Leno laughed.

"Charming." Sami said, sarcastically of course.

"Are you not amused? I thought all teenage girls were his fans." Leno laughed again.

"I'm a fan of no one. Famous people come and go. Then the process starts over and over." the teenager said.

"Thank you! Thank You! You all have been great! Thank You!" Justin yelled as he and his body guard walked over to Leno.

"Yo. When's Rider getting here? I have a seat reserved." Justin asked.

"She's right here." Leno said, waving a hand to Sami.

"Cool. I'm Justin. You've probably heard of me. I was a Youtube star, and then I was found by another singer and then-Wow, I babble a lot. It's an honor to finally meet you. I watch every race and I tried one of your tricks, but almost broke my arm. And a leg. And my head." Justin chattered.

Ben leaned towards Sami and whispered, "What do girls see in him again?" she elbowed the eleven year old. Sami shook the singer's hand.

"You sure are nervous. I've never had a fan actually speak without screaming and fainting." Sami said.

"I guess I'm the first. Seriously I'm a big fan." Justin chuckled.

"I see that. Just, don't try my stunts at home. You could seriously get hurt." Sami said.

"Trust me, I tried." Ben said.

"Who's that?" the star asked.

"Who? Him? That's my cousin. His real name's Max, but his boarder name is Plumber Boy." Sami explained.

"Why do they call him that?" Justin wondered.

"I can get through any person in a matter of seconds." Ben said smoothly.

"Cool. Nice to meet you. Look, the race is about to start. You guys have time?" Justin asked hopefully. He wore a pleading look.

"Oh, boy. He's got a face that no one can resist, and then you'll feel sorry and then we end up-" Ben started.

"Sure. Why not?" Sami said.

"-Staying." Ben finished.

"Yes!" Justin celebrated with a fist pump, "We're in the top booth. Just come up whenever you're ready." Justin said, heading up to his booth.

"Why do we have to sit with him?" Ben asked, disgusted.

"We're not." Sami said, "You're sitting with him, I'll investigate." Sami said, turning to go the other way of Justin.

"WHAT?! What makes you think I'll enjoy sitting next to Pretty Boy?" Ben hollered after.

* * *

"THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Ben yelled. He and Justin were watching the motorcycles sabotage each other.

"I KNOW!" Justin yelled.

"Come on, Bone Rider! Rip his handle bar off!" Ben cheered.

"Hit him, again!" Justin shouted.

"This is totally cool!" Ben said.

"I know! Hey, when's Rider getting here?" Justin asked.

"She'll be here any minute. Just Chill." Ben said, slurping more of his Coke Cola.

* * *

Sami looked around the perimeter and so far, there was no sign of Mac or a Volkswagen.

"Where is this thing? I can't find it!" Sami whispered. She looked high and low and still no luck.

"Damn. Mac must really not want to be caught." Sami said. While she was walking, she smacked into a familiar face.

"Well look who we have here. Little Dark Rider ain't racing tonight. What a shame. I was really looking forward to popping one of yer tires." Diamond Rider, or better known as Casey Diamond sneered.

"Too bad. I thought I was going to have to waste twenty minutes of my life actually racing you." Sami snapped. Casey growled.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Sami said, unamused. The rest of Casey's Gem gang snickered and exchanged murmurs.

"You're lucky Leno doesn't like fist fights on his property, or you would've been dead. Ta for now." Casey said as they all rode towards the race.

'If I didn't have to hold back, she would lose.' Sami thought to herself. She looked around some more, but nothing came up. Just motorcycles and their drivers. She sighed.

'Might as well head to the booth.' Sami thought.

* * *

She arrived at Justin's booth only to find that the race was over, they were leaving, and Justin looked upset.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Look, I'm so sorry, Justin. Leno asked me if I could come back and look at a few of his old Mercedes." Sami lied. Ben looked at her.

"It's okay. I guess there's always next time, right? Besides, I'm in Middleton for a few more weeks. Maybe I'll see you around at Middleton High School?" Justin asked. Sami looked shocked.

"S..sure. No…no prob." Sami stuttered.

"Okay, see you around then, Shawty." Justin said, getting into his group's van. Sami and Ben watched as he left.

"What in the world is a shawty?" Ben asked.

"I have no absolute clue." Sami said.

* * *

**End of Chapter One. Please Fav or review and please no flames! Those are used to roast Miley Cyrus. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fast and the Furiously Crazy**

* * *

Summary: What do you get when you have a racing "Love Bug", a furious 2010 yellow Chevy Camaro, a need for speed demon Ben Tennyson, a distant cousin of the Parker sibs who is a fan of Ben's sis, and a caught in the mix Sami Parker and her black Camaro? Insanity for everyone else!

Disclaimer: I own Sami, Jack Dublin, J.C. Blaze, Candi Krouger, the Gem Gang, Leno, and Butch. Nothing else. Oh and I own the black Camaro.

Warning: No Flames. Used to Roast Miley Cyrus. I don't know the name of the bodyguard for Justin Bieber so, I'll just call him Biggy. No racism. I just thought of the name.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Bieber Fever**

* * *

"You actually met Justin Bieber! You suck!" Kim yelled for about the dozenth time that day. Her, Jack, Ron, Ben, and Sami sat with the Teen Heroes at their usual table at lunch.

"Kim. You sound like a broken record. Please stop telling me this!" Sami said as she banged her head on the table.

"You still suck!" Kim said.

"If you keep saying that, I'm gonna leap over this table and beat the living crap out of you. Shut up." Sami said, ready to pounce at any minute.

"Do it. I dare you." Kim said. Sami stood up behind the table, causing Kim to yelp and duck. Jack grabbed the back of Sami's tank top and said as stern, "Down, girl."

"So? She met Justin Bieber, big whoop. Who cares? He sucks anyway." Ron said with a shrug, munching on his burrito. The table of cheerleaders that sat at the table behind them snapped their attention towards Ron.

"Did you just say Justin Bieber sucked?" Bonnie Rockweiler snarled.

"Yeah." Ron said, looking confused.

"Get 'em!" Bonnie hollered as the cheerleaders went to grab at him.

"Attack of the Bieber Fever!" Ron hollered, sprinting from the table.

"Run, Forest, run!" Jack yelled to his friend. Sami nudged his arm.

"Get 'em, Ron!" Ben yelled, standing up on the bench.

"Oh, god. See what you did?" Sami said to Kim, pointing towards where Ron was being pounced on by cheerleaders and nerds.

"Sorry! It's not my fault! He just doesn't have the fever." Kim said as she fanned herself.

"What Fever?" Ben asked, completely clueless.

"Bieber Fever." Kim and Sami said in unison. Except Kim sounded dreamy and Sami sounded annoyed.

"Is there a cure for that?" Ben asked. Sami narrowed her eyes.

"Really, Ben?" she asked.

"Yeah, really. I don't want to get that. It sounds contagious." Ben said playfully, winking at Jack. Sami rolled her eyes.

"I hate you." Sami said to her brother.

"Lia!" Ben yelled, pointing a finger in her face. She narrowed her eyes again.

"You have five seconds to get your finger out of my face before I bite it off." Sami said.

"You won't!" Ben challenged.

"Five." Sami started.

"You won't!" Be repeated.

"Four,"

"No guts!"

"Three,"

"Ben, don't do it." Jack said.

"She won't." Ben said.

"Two."

"You won't do it!"

"One."

"See? She didn't do-OW! She bit me!" Ben yelled as he held his finger, waving his hand around. Sami sat there with an amused smile. Kim coundln't help but smile herself, and Jack shook his head saying, "I told you." over and over as Ben complained about how he was going to get her. Sami gave him a playful, "Bring it.". Their amusement was interrupted by screaming girls and dozens of flashing phones and cameras as a van pulled up at the front of the school. The girls all ran over, along with some guys, to see the singer unloading himself from the van. It was a Justin Bieber look alike.

"What's up, Middleton High School! If you want to party hardy, lemme hear ya scream!" the look alike yelled as he stood on the roof of the van. The crowd screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Thank god, we're not over there. Right, Kim? Kim?" Sami said, looking for her best friend.

"Where'd she go?" Jack asked.

"Yahoo!" they turned their attention to where they saw Kim jumping off the roof of the van and into the crowd.

"Wow." Ben said. The bell rang, stating that Lunch was over and it was time to head to sixth period, but nobody really cared.

"I don't know about you, but I'm heading back inside. I really don't feel like getting a detention from Lancer again." Sami said as she got up from the table and started off towards the school.

"Don't get mobbed." Jack called after. Sami waved back and headed into the front doors. Little did she know that the real Justin Bieber and his bodyguard were sneaking into the same entrance.

"Alright, just walk in behind this chick, she doesn't seem to care for the look alike." his bodyguard, Biggy, said as he ushered Justin inside.

"Cool." Justin said as he stumbled in. He tripped on his own foot and landed on Sami.

"Dude! What is your deal! I'm trying to walk here!" Sami said, landing on her front.

"Sorry, hun. Trying to get away from the dozens of screaming fans back there. Kinda big you know?" Justin said. Sami's eyes snapped open, recognizing the voice.

"No freaking way." Sami whispered, turning to look at the guy who fell on her. Justin instantly covered her mouth,

"Don't scream, please?" the singer pleaded.

"I'm not gonna. I know how you feel." Sami said as she straightened and dusted herself off.

"How would you- oh my gosh, you're Sami Parker! First, Dark Rider and now you? I must be lucky." Justin said with a smile. He held out a hand.

"You probably know who I am already." he said with a huge smile.

"Yeah. And you already know who I am." Sami said as she shook his hand.

"You're kind of cute." Justin mused.

"And you're kind of creepy." Sami said, faking another smile.

"Sorry. Can't help myself. Do you know where the office is, sweet thang?" Justin asked, doing his best gangsta pose.

"If you call me that again, I'll slap you and scream your name." Sami said.

"Where is it?" Justin asked, dropping the gangsta act.

"Down the hall, make a left." Sami said bluntly.

"Thanks, Shawty." Justin said with a wink as he handed her a piece of paper.

"Call me anytime." he said as he and Biggy procedded down the hall. Sami looked at the paper and shoved it angerily in her pocket.

"What the heck is a Shawty?" Sami asked, aloud.

"It's another nickname for a girl!" A random kid shouted into the hallway. Sami looked around, creeped out, and continued to her class.

* * *

**End Chapter Two. Please read and review. Not a Bieber fan, trust me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fast and the Furiously Crazy**

* * *

Summary: What do you get when you have a racing "Love Bug", a furious 2010 yellow Chevy Camaro, a need for speed demon Ben Tennyson, a distant cousin of the Parker sibs who is a fan of Ben's sis, and a caught in the mix Sami Parker and her black Camaro? Insanity for everyone else!

Disclaimer: I own Sami, Jack Dublin, J.C. Blaze, Candi Krouger, the Gem Gang, Leno, and Butch. Nothing else. Oh and I own the black Camaro.

Warning: No Flames. Used to Roast Miley Cyrus. I don't know the name of the bodyguard for Justin Bieber so, I'll just call him Biggy.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Contagious?**

* * *

Justin and Biggy wandered down the hallway, still having no clue of where they were going. The young singer and the bodyguard finally sat on the wooden benches that sat in the lobby. Justin threw off his hood and looked to Biggy, "I still have no clue where the office is."

Biggy shrugged, "I don't know either. I think that girl we ran into didn't really like you."

Justin looked at him, "Why do you think that?"

"She didn't really explain where. She just pointed. I think she gave us the wrong directions." Biggy explained.

"I think she digs me." Justin said. Biggy gave Justin a "You Sure?" look. Justin smiled and nodded. Biggy shrugged.

"Look," Justin said, pointing to a door across from where they were sitting, "it's the office!"

"Hum Hallelujah!" Biggy cheered as him and Justin walked through the door. The secretary sat there, looking through the tons of paperwork that she still needed to file. Justin stood in front of her desk and cleared his throat. THe secretary didn't pay the boy any attention as she continued to do her work. Both males swapped confused glances and shrugged as they sat on the waiting room couches and chairs. After five or ten minutes, the secretary finally noticed the two males. She looked up from over her glasses and called to them,

"Can I help you with something?" The Secretary, or Mrs. Larmor, asked. Justin stood up and strolled over to the desk.

"Actually, yes," Justin said with a coy smile as he winked at Biggy, "I was wondering if you had a student, two actually, named J.C. Blaze and Candi Krouger?"

The secretary looked up again and her face became one of pure shock, "You're...you're...!" Justin nodded,

"Oh my goodness! You're Justin Bieber! You must be the new student Principal Ishyama was talking so very much about! Welcome to Middleton!" Mrs. Larmor said with glee.

"Thank you." the singer said. Mrs. Larmor handed Justin a few pieces of paper that showed him a map of the school and his schedule and the class rules and etc.

"Oh, dear me! I forgot to call you an escort! You know? To show you around! Oh, but who to call?" Mrs. Lamor said, frantic. Then the door opened. They turned their heads to see Sami standing in the doorway with a slip of paper in hand. She didn't look too happy to see anyone in there, but Justin was sure happy to see her.

"Oh, lord." Sami mumbled to herself. Mrs. Lamor got an idea. She opened the filing cabinet and searched through all the files until she got to 'Parker, Samantha, J'. She slapped the file down and read through it carefully. While she did this, Justin, Biggy, and Sami watched her with weirded out expression. After seventeen scribbles and annoying tapping sounds later, Mrs. Lamor finished reading and tossed the file to Justin. Sami gave the old woman a puzzled expression and Justin gave the secretary a grateful one as he read the file aloud,

"Samantha Jay Lynn Parker. Birth date, October 31, 1996. Parents are Peter Parker and Bloom Parker. Lives on 339 Elmwood Road. License plate number, RYDA 666. Siblings are Benjamin Tennyson, May Day Parker, Tru Days, Gohun Khin and Samantha Manson. Behavior, straight A student, has a swearing habit, has temper issues, gets detentions for no reason. Relationship history, Yugi Moto, Richard Grayson, Danny Fenton, and Yami Moto. Drives a 2010 Chervolet Camaro and a 2009 Suzuki Hiyabusa. Clubs/Activities, Kick-boxing and Soccer Team, Tech 101, Yearbook Commitee. Why is there a relationship history in here?" Justin finished as he turned to Mrs. Larmor with a confused glance, handing back the file.

"It's so we can see who is sexually active and who has a criminal record. It is also for health issues." Mrs. Larmor explained as she placed the file back into the filing cabinet.

"Why did you let him re-" Sami started, but Justin cut her off.

"What if she's dating someone right now that's not on that list?" the Pop Star asked.

Mrs. Larmor shrugged as Sami gave her the slip of paper she was holding. There were two. One was a hall pass written by Mr. Lancer and the other slip was a detention written by Mr. Rockwood. The explanation on the detention slip was that Sami turned her paper in upside down. Mrs. Larmor wrote 'Excused' on the slip and threw it away. That teacher was always looking for a reason to give poor Parker a detention just because she got Rockwood put in the Correction Facility for kidnapping another student and claiming the boy was a dragon. Ever since then, this girl has gotten so many detentions that she even has her own assigned seat and televison priviledges. Mrs. Larmor wrote Sami another hall pass that said, "Excused from Classes from 8:00 am to 3:00 pm.". Sami looked at it with a puzzled expression again,

"What's this?" Sami asked.

"You are excused from class for the rest of today and all of tomorrow." Mrs. Larmor explained.

"Why?" Sami asked.

"You are to show Mr. Bieber here around the campus so he could get a feel of the grounds." Mrs. Larmor said.

"The campus isn't the only thing I'm gonna get a feel of. You know what I'm sayin'?" Justin said as he knuckle bumped Biggy. Sami looked at Mrs. Larmor with a "Damn you to Hell" face and walked over to get her backpack. When Sami bent over, Justin slapped her on the rear. Sami got back up and turned to him as she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt,

"Do that again, and I'll beat you senseless. Got it?" Sami said.

"Fiesty, are we?" Justin said with a smile. Sami let him go and walked out as she headed back to class.

Justin watched her as she left and nudged Biggy, "I think she digs me."

* * *

**Oh, Justin. You never cease to amuse everyone. Too bad you don't know Sami. Oh Well. R & R please! Flames are not nice. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fast and The Furiously Crazy**

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've updated my other fics because they were easier to come up with ideas. I have officially figured out ideas. Here is the next chapter:**

**Disclaimer: I own my own characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: With U**

* * *

**At the Racing Tracks, 9:05 pm...**

Sami and Ben returned to the race track after Sami, or Rider rather, had received a call from Leno about this Mac or Max character, who had yet again crashed the motorcycle portions of the races. Leno begged for Rider to drive in the next Freestyle race against Mac. Leno had also requested that she do as much damage as possible. Great, that meant she had to ask Ravage to transform into a trailer, load up her equipment and 'Busa, and load up Saber to act as a security system. Then she had to hitch the trailer up to her Camaro. The process sounded easy, but getting the equipment into Ravage without having the Cybertronian feline give her a hard time. "Hard Time" being keep messing around by pushing the equipment out of himself to attempt to make Sami laugh.

Let's just say he never succeeded in making her laugh, but succeeded in making her more frustrated and irritated.

Ben was joining her after hours of pestering and promises of "I'll be good!" or "I promise I won't leave the booth!". After those agonizing hours, she finally agreed to take him, if he stayed in the booth the whole time. He agreed as well. Now on to their next problem:

Sami's "Date" with the Biebz. To the Race Track.

Sami sighed in frustration. She could remember how she had gotten into this predicament:

XFLASHBACKX

_Sami was giving Justin a tour of Middleton High School while everyone else was forced to stay in their classrooms. The Principal had become so paranoid she had asked the Middleton Police Department to come and monitor the hallways, just in case a crazed Belieber escaped and decided to harass the young star. Justin's bodyguard decided that he wanted to "chill" in the office and wait for Bieber,_

_"Here is the Cafeteria. Where everyone eats, obviously. We're allowed to eat outside there, but they prefer that we eat inside." Sami explained. She turned to look at Bieber, thinking he was looking outside, but instead was staring at her ass. She snapped her fingers in his face. The brunette boy blinked and uttered a "Huh?". Sami rolled her eyes, _

_"Have you been paying attention to anything I've said?" she asked, hands on her hips. Justin blushed and shrugged his shoulders, _

_"I've heard some things, but I'm more interested into the living," Justin said, stepping closer to Sami, "breathing," another step, "and beautiful aspects of Middleton High." he finished, cornering Sami into the cafeteria window. He expected her to be nervous, but she instead looked very bored. She raised a brow at him and looked into his eyes with a serious expression, _

_"Ya done?" she asked. "Ya done?" really meant, "You mind backing the hell up?". Biebz cleared his throat and took two steps back away from the shorter girl. He took in a deep breath, _

_"Look. I'm really nervous and I was wondering...well do you...um...want to...a...go on a date, er, something later with me to the Middleton Race Tracks?" Justin asked. He fidgeted a little under Sami's gaze. _

_Sami gave another sigh. Why the hell did she always get the innocent ones? As much as she really didn't want to go out with THE Justin Bieber. Emphasis on REALLY DIDN'T WANT TO. She looked back up at Biebz, not really remembering when she had turned her gaze to the floor. He looked so upset and desperate, _

_'Okay, okay. I can still politely turn him down without hurting his feelin-what the hell is he doing?' Sami wondered. Justin had gone down on one knee and took her left hand into both of his hands. He looked into her eyes, as if searching for an answer. Sami bit her bottom lip, _

_'Damn it Justin!' she practically yelled in her head. _

_"Please say yes?" he asked desperately. Sami huffed, _

_"What time?" she asked defeated. A smile grew on his face. He jumped up and did a fist pump into the air. He gently grasped Sami's face and planted a kiss on her lips. She mentally gagged, _

_"Nine fifteen is when the first race starts. Please don't be late!" Justin begged. Sami nodded with uncertainty._

XEND FLASHBACKX

Sami stared at her car radio clock. They had already arrived at the track and she was setting up her equipment. Ben was becoming more and more tired and attempted to snooze in the passenger seat. Sami was in the middle of fixing and checking her Hiyabusa's engine. After finishing that up, she wiped her forehead and looked at the clock again. Seven minutes. Seven friggin minutes and Justin would be sitting in the booth, waiting for her. Shame he would never physically see Sami. Unless...

"Hey Ben?" Sami asked as she looked at the boy dozing off in the seat. He refused to move. Sami rolled her eyes and shook at his shoulder. Ben inhaled quickly as if he had just woken up from a horrible nightmare, turning to look at his older sister,

"Wha?" he asked in a sleepy daze. Sami took another deep breath,

"Remember when you told me that you're a Master of Disguise?" she asked. Ben squinted at her and then looked at her ceiling, as if trying to think or remember. After about a few seconds, he pressed his lips into a thin line and nodded his head. Another breath passed Sami's lips a the slightest smile,

"Well, I kind of need you to do me a favor." Sami said. Ben raised a brow at her.

* * *

**Race Track, 9:15 pm...**

"Hey Sami! You seem sort of...different. Were you this short earlier?" Justin asked, sitting in the booth. He looked over at the "female" that occupied the seat next to his.

Ben sat there slumped in the seat, blowing a piece of white and brown faux hair out his face. He couldn't believe he had let Sami talk him into this! He was now wearing a brown and white wig, pink lip gloss with fake eyelashes and pink eye shadow. He was dressed in a tight black tank with fake boobs squeezed into the tank top. He also wore blue baggy jeans and pink DC's. Yeah, he was probably one ugly mofo right now. Total opposite of the real Sami Parker. He also couldn't believe this Bieber kid actually fell for this shitty disguise! HA! Ben only nodded in response,

"I've always been this short." Ben said in a high pitch voice. Justin gave "her" a suspicious look but got excited at the mere mention of the arrival of Dark Rider. Justin leapt out of his seat and pressed up against the glass,

"Sami! You have to see this chick! She is totally rad!" Justin exclaimed. Ben sighed and got out of his seat, joining Bieber at the window.

* * *

**On the Track...**

Sami waved up at the crowd, which was currently cheering and chanting "RIDER! RIDER!" after she had shown up out on to the Track. She was silently thanking that no one could see her real face and glad that they could only see her helmet. She really didn't real like changing her appearance tonight. She glanced up at Justin's booth to see him smiling excitedly with a very pissed off "Sami-fied" Ben standing next to him. She could help but chuckle as she pointed up at the booth at them. Justin waved and Ben flipped her off. Some people in the crowd looked up to see who was in said booth,

"And Dark Rider's opponent of the night! A very new and unusual type of racer that obviously does not know what type of vehicle they are driving! Mac and his vehicle, the love bug of Cali, Number 53, HERRRRRBIEEEEEE!" the announcer, Lou, hollered into the microphone. Sami looked at the other side of the track.

A white volkswagon swerved out of the other entrance, tatted with red and blue stripes with a large 53 on the hood. It honked giddily, its driver masked by a silver helmet. THIS is what Sami was racing against? What the hell was so bad about a volkswagon? Her question was answered when the vehicle gave a menacing roar as it revved up its engine. The headlights suddenly glowed brighter, blinding the Teen Hero. The car honked loudly when Sami shielded her eyes, as if making fun of her. The crowd was booing at the little car.

She growled and looked back at the car,

"Piece of tin." Sami said through her helmet. Herbie revved his engines again,

"Whoa! Looks as though we've got a fierce one on our hands here, folks! Let's get this on the road before things get really ugly." Lou said with a chuckle through the microphone.

The crowd cheered at that. Sami mounted on her Busa as Mac revved the car some more. Stacey, the starter girl, walked out of the arena entrance as she made her way to the starting line. She passed Sami and winked, trailing a hand across the teenager's padded chest. Sami shook her head and gave a laugh. The blond held the flag over her head and the crowd counted down slowly from five. Both competitor's revved at the engines, making them louder and louder. Ozzy Osbourne's "Crazy Train" blared throughout the arena.

At one, Stacey looked at both of the driver's and brought the flag down fast. Herbie and Rider were off, heading full speed through the dirt track. Sami gripped tighter to the handle bars, making the black and silver Hiyabusa go faster. Herbie was a nose behind her. Sami gave a sigh of relief. All she had to do was beat this damn bug so Mac leaves Leno alone. That in turn would prevent Leno from bothering Rider aka herself.

She felt something big nudge at her back tire violently. The force of the push made her lurch forward. Sami gave a grunt and tilted her head to look back. The damn "Love-Bug" was shoving at her from behind! That Son of a Bitch! Sami forced more pressure on the handle bars, hoping that she wouldn't be forced to use her Nitrice Oxide Accelerator just to prevent the other from ramming her off of the track. An accident like that would be a pain in the ass to explain to her mother and father, especially since they still didn't know about this!

Herbie kept nudging at the back tire. He eventually got next to her and started ramming into her right side. Sami had to hold on tight in order to stay on.

Then it happened.

The back door of the white volkswagon opened and with one last, violent and forceful shove, threw Sami and the Hiyabusa into the arena stands. The crowd in that section ran in horror, watching the motorcycle land on the fallen teenager. After some of the screaming was settled, everything and everyone went deathly silent. Ben and Justin opened the balcony door and stood at the railing, practically leaning over it,

"RIDER!" Justin hollered, but received no response. Ben let out a jagged breath, 'God! Please, no!' he begged in his thoughts as he watched the totalled motorcycle. Some bystanders that were trying to get the motorcycle off of the girl were shoved out of the way by Security,

"Move back, now!" the head of Security, Mark, demanded. Him and four other men lifted the black hunk of metal as it screeched against the seats around it. After it was moved, the chief gasped. Sami laid unmoving on the cement, the visor on the helmet was smashed, showing only closed eyes with trails of blood leaking over them. Mark slumped down to the ground next to her, furiously undoing the clasps of the helmet to check for any damage underneath.

Ben held in a breath, silently hoping that Sami had disguised herself before the crash. If anyone found out that Sami Parker, head of the Teen Heroes, drove in the racing underground, the rest of the Teen Heroes would surely be screwed,

"Rider! Are you alright! Wake up!" Mark called. After the helmet was off, Ben let out a sigh. Sami's natural hair color was transformed into black locks. His attention was suddenly turned toward the short, angry man in a white suit, who was currently making his way over to Mac. Nothing but profanity escaped Leno's lips as he screamed at the silver clad rider.

"YOU. ARE. A DISGRACE TO MY BUISNESS! I didn't care when you trounced all of my other riders! You made me a little mad when you got to my better riders. BUT THIS! YOU ATTACKED ONE OF MY BEST MOTORCYCLISTS! YOU ARE HERE BY BANNED FROM THIS TRACK! IF I EVER SEE YOU OR THAT HUNK OF SCRAP METAL AGAIN, SO HELP ME...I WILL DESTROY YOU AND TURN THAT PIECE OF TIN INTO A SODA CAN!" Leno yelled furiously. His face had become a bright red and Ben swore he could have seen steam coming out of the man's nostrils and ears.

"Sir! She's breathing!" Mark called. Ben looked back over to where his sister was being helped to her feet. Sami's head still looked as though it was bleeding, a piece of the visor still in her head. Though it was a very small piece it prevented Sami's regenerative powers from healing the wound quickly. Mark helped the wounded girl limp out of the arena and the crowd clapped and cheered. Mechanics on the side carried out Sami's smashed vehicle.

Justin headed back inside and went out the door to go see Rider. He was going to go make sure the rider was okay. He looked to see that "Sami" had not followed after. He ran back into the booth to see her sitting in a seat out on the balcony. The pop star put a hand on her shoulder,

"You okay, Sweet Thang?" he wondered. Ben nodded his head.

Justin smiled and kissed the top of the other's head, stating that he was going to go see if Rider was okay. Another nod was all the approval he needed. He sprinted out the booth door and down the steps. He saw an ambulance sitting outside with Rider no where in sight. Paramedics were looking all around, but couldn't find her. Where had she gone?

Sami hid in the mechanic area inside the camaro. Great, now the medics were looking for her. She let out a frustrated sigh and tugged out the piece of visor. It came out with a sharp _"shing"_ noise. The girl gave a semi-loud, "Ow" before throwing the transparent black piece out the window, landing on the crusted gray stones. Sami rubbed at the spot where the wound was now healed.

Yelling and screaming brought her out of her pain-filled thoughts. She grabbed a bandage out of the glove compartment and movie paint that she still had from Gwen's Halloween costume, dabbing the slimy red on to the pearly white of the bandage. She grabbed medical tape and taped the tainted cloth to where the wound used to be on her head. She got out of the car to see Leno making death threats toward Mac. Mac was riding shot gun in a tow truck and Herbie was being loaded into the back,

"LEAVE RIGHT NOW!" Leno demanded towards the tow-truck guy. He pointed to the gates as the guy nodded his head before jumping into the driver's side. The tow truck sped off, leaving a trail of dust behind it. Leno gave a huff before he noticed Rider standing in front of him. He held out his arms and ran to Sami's side as he gave her a gentle hug. He pulled away after two minutes and straightened himself out,

"My apologises, Rider. I hope you were not injured too bad." he explained. Rider shook her head and waved at him,

"I'll live. I've been through much worse." she said reassuringly. Leno raised a disbelieving brow. Sami gave another sigh. She wasn't lying. Rushing foot steps pulled her attention toward the arena exit. The next thing she saw was a purple clad shoulder as someone pulled her tighter against themself. Sami looked up slightly to see Justin holding her,

"I was so worried! Are you alright?" Justin asked as he put Sami out within arms length. He kept a firm grip on her shoulders. She nodded for the thousanth time that night. Justin sighed and hugged her again. Sami gave an irritated groan and rolled her eyes. Great, now the pop star was cheating on her with her.

* * *

**End of chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed the update. I'll be updating soon!**


End file.
